


Better Watch Out

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [15]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: A play is put on by the fifth grade class and failure to participate means you can't graduate.





	Better Watch Out

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

 

Taichi cursing the day that this event was even created in the first place. There is a mandatory play that all fifth grades must participate in if they wish to graduate. I guess you consider it a final project that is large part of your play. There are four classes (5A, 5B, 5C, 5D). Each class will be represented by a single person to play a major role while everyone else in that class plays minor roles.

 

The play is on Mulan. 5A is in charge of who plays Shang. 5B is in charge of who plays Mulan, 5C and 5D is in charge of who plays Mao, Po, Mushu, Ping, and cricket.

 

Taichi POV

 

I arrived at school dreading what we will be doing in class today. Sora meets up with me halfway towards our classroom. Class 5B. We are in charge of picking who going to play as Mulan. I sigh because it could be any of us. Yamato is not in our class, he is in Class 5A.

 

Reader POV

 

Sora: cheer up, Taichi. It is not like you to be moody that's usually Yamato.

 

Taichi: But Sora why do we even have to do this. *huffs and crosses his arms*

 

Sora: look on the bright side, we don't have any hw and we don't have to go to the rest of our class.

 

Taichi: I guess but still this is going to be hell.

 

Sora: oh stop. It is not like you are going to picked to play Mulan. It probably be decided among the girls.

 

Taichi: *process this and smile* you are probably right. No use worry over this.

 

They arrived at their class just in time as their sensei came up right behind them.

 

Teacher: As you all know, we are doing a play on Mulan and we were given the job of picking Mulan. Everyone else will either be a soldier, an extra, towns people, emperor, the Huns, or some other minor or important  minor character. So in  this bucket is the character you are playing. And no you can't trade your character, once you get it, you're stuck with it.

 

Student: is there a way where we can still graduate without actually participating in the play like making the set or costumes?

 

Sensei: that is fine but only a few are allowed to do this. I will write down your role when you pick it from the box.

 

Taichi POV

 

Sensei went to each person, some were happy, others not so much. It was finally mine turn. I reach my hand in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Secretly hoping to get a solider or one of the extra. My heart stopped as stared at the paper in disbelief. I got Mulan. I was about fold it up and convince to let me choose another one but he shook his head and smiled.

 

Sensei: You will be fine

 

Sora looked at me worriedly when she say how stressed and pale I looked.

 

Sora: Who did you get.

 

"..."

 

The bell rang singling school was over. Shake my and quickly headed towards the door not even bothering to wait for Sora but she stopped me and gave her a pleading look but she just tighten her grip. I sigh before reluctantly nodding.

 

Sensei: I will put the list up tomorrow.

 

I didn't want to see Yama today. I was still wrapping my head about me playing Mulan.

 

Yamato: hey, guys

 

"..."

 

Yamato: You Okay, *brow raised*

 

I nodded my head.

 

Sora: Anyway who are you guys playing. I'm playing as the matchmaker.

 

Yamato: I'm playing as Shang.

 

_Great not only am I playing as Mulan, Yama is playing as Shang, I have a crush on him hoping it would past but continue to bigger and bigger._

 

_"_ Uhh, I forgot who I got, I threw the paper somewhere. Well, I need to go I promised Hikari I would take her out for ice dream"

 

Both Yamato and a Sora raise a brow, neither believing him but let him go.

 

I walked away but I could still hear them talking about me and my strange behavior.

 

Yamato: he is hiding something

 

Sora: I'll tell you tomorrow because that when our teacher will put up the list of who is playing who.

 

The next day

 

I avoided Yama and Sora but that is very difficult consider how Sora has class with me and Yama and I walk to school together sometimes.

 

Reader POV

 

Sora had a grin when she saw Yamato.

 

Sora: I know who Taichi is playing as.

 

Yamato: Who

 

Sora: Mulan

 

Yamato: ... *a grin slowly forming* okay thanks *about to walk away and find Taichi*

 

Sora: Don't do anything that would hurt him

 

Yamato: I wouldn't dare *mischief was seen in his eyes*

 

After school

 

Taichi was the only one left, he was still putting things but in reality he was only stalling so he wouldn't see Yama because he knew Sora already told him. He failed to realize that Yamato arrived and slowly walking towards him. The door was locked.

 

Yamato: why didn't you tell me. Don't you trust me? *mocking a sad look*

 

Taichi: I was planning to I just needed to wrap my head around it

 

Yamato: well it's not all bad I look forward to see you in a dress

 

Taichi: ...*faint blush present on his cheeks* we should go

 

Yamato: we will but first *leans in and kisses Taichi passionately before moving towards his neck and bites it gently* there now your mine. *takes Taichi's hand and leads him out of the classroom and towards home*

 

Taichi: ... *in a daze*  _perhaps my crush isn't all that one-sided._ *a smile slowly graces his lips*

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
